


"I don't need your magic, I just need you"

by freeleigh47



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeleigh47/pseuds/freeleigh47
Summary: Partly inspired by one of my favorite shows Bones, in which Booth’s back goes out on various occasions. Also Matt Daddario’s love of animals. And for those of you who don’t read the books, I will explain who Jem is in the end notes. I don't want to spoil anything for those who are maybe in the process of reading them and not finished with both The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices!





	"I don't need your magic, I just need you"

“ALEC, YOUR BACK,” Magnus scolds Alec as he attempts to stealthily rise off the couch. An intense bolt of agony shoots up his back at the effort though, so a grunt escapes his lips, and Magnus’ magical ears miss nothing. He is on him in a second. 

“I’m fine, Magnus.” Alec grunts as he pauses on his side.

“You are NOT fine, Jem told you to rest.” Magnus crosses his arms and glares down at Alec. But in a moment, his tone becomes teasing. “You’re stuck like that, aren’t you?” 

“Nope, I’m just…resting… like you said to do.” 

Magnus covers his mouth to hide his smile. “Whatever you say, Alexander. I’ll pretend like I believe you.” And with that, Magnus reaches out a hand and sooths the pain in his back. “Why didn’t you just tell me my magic was wearing off?”

Alec exhales slowly and closes his eyes as the magic takes effect and the pain in his back subsides to a dull pressure. 

“And DON’T say you’re fine.” Magnus cuts him off as he’s about to speak. 

Alec says nothing, and Magnus grunts and mutters about stubborn Shadowhunters as he walks away.

Alec has been staying at Magnus’ loft all day to recover while he was working, and he still has some books and ingredients to finish putting away. Even though it is because Alec is injured, Magnus has to admit it is nice having him around. Alec has watched him work with quiet fascination, and occasionally asks questions about what he is doing. Magnus loves the fact that Alec is taking a genuine interest and shows an appreciation for all the parts of his job; not just his magical abilities, but his intellectual abilities as well. For some Shadowhunters, it is easy to assume that all that goes into being a warlock is flick of the wrist. It is nice that Alec recognizes and understands that is not the case. 

Magnus is just replacing his last book on one of his many bookshelves when he hears a croaking sort of voice call his name. He walks back into the living room where Alec is on the couch, still on his side. 

“Did you call me? Do you need something?”

“Just you.” Alec’s voice comes out dry and rough. “Will you stay with me?” 

Magnus’ throat constricts at that. “Of course, love.” He replies. Magnus reaches out his hand to apply more healing magic to Alec’s back, but Alec catches his wrist. 

“I don’t need your magic, I just need you.” Alec says as he looks into his eyes. 

Magnus can’t help but bend over and kiss Alec soundly on the lips, trying to hold back tears.

Before the floodgates open, Magnus sits down on the couch and eases Alec’s head into his lap. He gently runs his fingers through Alec’s hair, and Alec hums in contentment with a smile on his face. 

“See?” Alec says, “All better.” 

Magnus leans forward and kisses him on the forehead with a smile. 

“So stubborn,” Magnus admonishes him, shaking his head. 

Alec slides his hand up Magnus’ leg and takes his free hand in his own. They sit there in silence for a few minutes, Magnus continuing to stroke Alec’s hair.

“You know, you never did tell me how you hurt your back.” Magnus can feel Alec stiffen at his words. “I just got a call from Jem saying you had a bad back injury and needed time here to recuperate.” 

“No, I didn’t.” Alec responds, then says nothing. 

“That bad, huh?” Magnus teases him. “Come on, I promise I won’t laugh.” 

“I can HEAR you smiling already.”

“I can’t help it!” Magnus let’s out a laugh. “You’re so cute when you get embarrassed.” 

Alec smiles at this against Magnus’ leg, his face already blushing. 

“Please?” Magnus pleads as sweetly as he can.

“Fine.” Alec grumbles, “You’ll find out anyway from Catarina.” 

“Madzie?” Magnus immediately makes the leap and tries to keep the eagerness out of his voice. 

“It was an accident. I stopped over at Catarina’s during my morning run to check up on her, and she got a little too excited, that’s all.” 

“That is NOT all,” Magnus disagrees, “What did she do?” 

“Ok she…likes me, so she doesn’t want anything to happen to me. Madzie told me she wanted me to be strong, so I would be safe. So she kept conjuring up heavy things for me to hold, like bowling balls, a tire…”

Magnus is biting his lip so tightly now to keep from laughing, he is afraid of drawing blood.

“And?” Magnus prompts. 

“…a cow.” 

“A COW?” Magnus cannot help but shout. He slaps his hand over his mouth to hold in the uncontrollable giggles, but Alec can still feel Magnus’ body silently shaking from laughter. 

“You promised you wouldn’t laugh!” Alec tries to sound serious, but he is laughing too. Finally, Magnus cannot hold it in anymore and laughs at full force. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just…picturing you holding a cow…what your face must have looked like!” Magnus is laughing so hard there are tears pouring down his face.

“Well the jokes on you, because now you have to take care of your Shadowhunter boyfriend who was incapacitated by a child and her conjured cow.” Alec smiles crookedly up at Magnus. 

Magnus kisses Alec’s hand. “Remind me to thank Madzie.”

**Author's Note:**

> *******MAJOR INFERNAL DEVICES AND MORTAL INSTRUMENT BOOK SPOILERS TO FOLLOW!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Jem is a Silent Brother, also someone Magnus knew in 1878 London! There is a line in the show where Magnus says that yin fen "nearly cost my friend Jem his life"
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter! (freeleigh47)


End file.
